Victim
by Sherikra
Summary: What happeneds when you are a White coat? What happeneds if your an experiment too? Most importantly what happeneds when you fall in love with a experiment? No Family in your eyes. When your blood points to Jeb, Ari, and Maximum Ride.


In almost every murder the 'Victim' is refered to the one killed. It seems weird. Only thing is. In this situation im the victim, and the killer.

I stumble backwards falling to the ground, My eyes wide open. The white coat changes to red like magic. Fear wills up my body. "I killed...him..." I mutter out. I look at the man on the table. 'All this, For him...'

I get up and run over to him. "Stefan... please wake up... I need you more then anything. please." I say with a shaky voice. I study his features to make sure hes Okay, We had to hurry. His light bleach blonde hair falls limply to the side of his face. It shines in the light. His face was a fair color. He finally opens his eyes, He has clear blue eyes.

He studys my expression. He jumps off the table. He sees the blood and embraces me. "What did you do Cilla?" He says worriedly. "They... He... They wanted you dead because they know you mean something to me... and I might spill the secert..." I say shakenly.

He studys my features, I have long silky black hair about shin-length. There are silver streaks running threw it to give it a different touch. My green eyes are crowded with worry.

He stares at the mans dead body. He knows we must get out of here. "Cilla... We must go" He says grabbing my arm. He picks me up before he changes into a tiger. I hold onto his back tight. Gun shots ring threw the air.

I pull out my gun. I start to shoot at the Erasers. They have big grins on. Im shaking while firing. I manage to hit one on the chest before they hit me on my arm. I fall off Stefan hard. He runs back to me. "Go Stefen. I promise, I will meet up with you! Promise!" I yell standing up firing at them. Stefan is unsure weither or not to go. "GO STEFAN!" I yell as loud as I can, and Finally he takes off. More Erasers come. I feel firing making my way toward the exit. I joilt forward. I felt nothing and I heard nothing. My body doesnt respond. I know whats happened. I was in shock. no matter what turns I made, I still couldnt avoid the dream. I slip into darkness.

I hate the school. Not only was I a scientist. I was an experiment. They inplanted a substance in me. A brand new kind. Oriduim, It was discovered last year but kept secert, I was their first subject.

Stefan was another story. He was a DNA crafted experiment. They kept working to change people into animals. Stefan was sucessful of becoming the White tiger.

When I wake up im in the medical wing. I search around franticly. A scienist comes in the room. "Seems the Oriduim unstable." He remarks approching closer. I try to get to my feet but tormenting pain shoots upmy back and i abandon all thought of running for now. The scientist approches closer. He grabs my neck before I could react. I finally see the bottle. It is Oridum.

I never got to explain what it does. Oridum has a sucess rate of 1 out of 5. The other 4 died. Im the 1 to survive. Oridum hasnt been released medically to the public. The effects arnt the best. So far my dreams are the future. Im trying to change it but destiny will always try and take the correct destiny, Ive only managed to change it once. To save Stefan. He was destined to die.

Its kinda weird. I science inlove with an experiment but to me hes more then that. Hes currently safe. and he will be for awhile. The school belives its the chemical that has done this to me. Lies.

Nights are getting longer

Soldiers lost their faith

Dreamers have stopped dreaming

Heaven no longer waits

I must get out of here but how? It seems so impossiable. Finally when I get my love out the school still has me in its cold grasp. I promise to get out but they will target me more then anyone. Why was I chosen for the Chemical? Its no fair. But really... would I want to dump this burden on anyone?

I hear the door open. "How are you feeling?" The man questions. It takes every think in my not to jump at him and rip his throat out. "Go To Hell Jeb" I growl out. "Oh come on Cilla, how can you be so heartless to your own father. Your just like Maximum, Cold hearted. Did I tell you yet? She killed Ari," He replys getting angry. "Hes not my brother, Your not my father. I HAVE NO FAMILY DAMN IT!" I yell getting to my feet throwing a punch at him. Before my fist could hit his face I drop to the cold floor. "No matter what you say, you cant hide the truth, We are your family." He says with a small laugh walking out.

I lay on the ground crying. Why was I cursed so. I just pray Stefan doesnt find Maximum Ride. I dont want him totell her anything. Jeb always did favor her. Thats why when he took Max, Fang, Nudge, Iggy, gassy, and Angel he left me in this cold, White prison.

Stephan woke up clueless were he is. He gets up and looks around. everything flashes back into memory. "Cilla" He gasps out. She would escape...he hoped... He stands there gathering his thoughts. One name kept running threw his mind. "Maximum Ride" He whispers. He gets on a tree and looks around. Last he heard about them they were in New York City. It was his ownly hope. He heard that Max and the whole group was still there.

He studys the features thinking. He was about 20 miles from the city. He needed to find Max, He must get Cilla out before they could do anything more. Surly Max would help. Cilla was probally the only family that actually didnt want Max hurt in any way. Surly Cilla would of objected of going to Max...

An hour later the doctors come in again. By this time I lay on the bed. I knew what they wanted. Oridum testing. I get up quietly and blankly and walk with them. It seemed like 50 years of walking down the white halls before they finally got to the testing room. With a sigh I get onto the table. They hook up the machinery sticking painfull needles into my arms. Finally all around the lights go out and a spot light comes on me. A green liquid runs threw the tubs and finally into me. My veins start to turn the same color as the liquid. When my breathing becomes rougher and the heart rate monitor starts beeping they finally stop. I lay there limply. In major pain. The lights come on around the spot light. Everything is so blurry, I wanted Stefan more then ever now. I wanted to feel his warmth against my cold skin. I wanted to look at those beautiful eyes. I see his face in my mind before I pass out into the only place I could be happy, safe, and warm.


End file.
